Dragon Dancer
by Mistress0Scar
Summary: Beaten into giving up her pink ballet shoes. Beaten almost to death, Kagome swore she would never come back. Yet here she was years later back in Japan, surrounded by her future. In the middle of striking business deals something darker then an abusive ex boyfriend is lurking. Sesshomaru has agreed to help her, it was supposed to be just business but it turns into something else.
1. Fragmenting

She watched him pace around the room. He was grumbling and finally the last sound she heard was his soft hiccup. She had deserved so better than him. They had all told her, yet she couldn't just walk away. Not after it happened to her, no she just couldn't do it…

Her eye lids twitched to the soft humming of halogen bulbs. Her nerves shot signals and her body responded. Something was lodged into her throat. Her limbs thrashed as nurses filed into to calm the girl down. Her doe hazel eyes flickered form face to face. She knew none of them; this only raised her fear level. Her heart raced as a machine echoed its beats into the room.

"Kagome! Sweetheart you are in Tokyo, in the Red Cross." One of the nurses said as the eerily feeling of something being ripped from her throat made the girl calm. The young woman's throat was dry and parched, her voice cracked.

"What happened" Those where her last words before her body seized. Her ear picked up the screams of her brother and mother form the hallway.

_I can't leave them now. No I don't want to give up, I want to live. _ With her last thought the woman called Kagome slipped back into a coma.

Atsuko and Sota Higurashi stood and watched in horror as they loved one fought between life and death. Days had melted into weeks, and finally months had passed. Several months after her first awakening, the girl they loved so dearly had awaked once more. This time the tiny family watched as the young bubbly woman fragmented. They had found out she was pregnant and as a family they were forced to abort the child in order to save the young woman's life.

Weeks after being trapped into four white walls the young woman had walked out of the hospital with a heavy burden of mental problems. After weeks and months of trying to crack through, Kagome's mother Atsuko decided to send her eldest away for a while. And this is where it started… again

_How long had it been since then?_ Mused a young woman waiting in an airport. Sitting in a posh European airport a much older and wiser woman stood before the world. The soft and dark tons of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata played in her ears as her doe eye took in the scene before her. A young couple stood in the middle of the terminal embracing. They looked young and very much in love, Kagome's eyes soften as she smiled softly at the pair. Even after two years her heart had never recovered from the betrayal. The body could endure and the mind was extraordinary at adapting, but her heart. No that would ever recover. The young man turned to her and blushed; she nodded softly and looked elsewhere. The familiar sting of tear burned at her eyes, Kagome closed her eyes and listened to the classical music.

Her father used to play it to her as a very young child and ever since his untimely passing the music had always calmed her somehow. After a moment, or so she thought images flashed through her mind. Red streaks of red ran down the walls, and she could smell the alcohol on his breath. Highland's Bella Stella began to play as her nightmare continued.

**-Memory - **

His fist hit her once more. She struggled for breath the girl had long ago decided not to give in again. In the distance she could heard violins play. Her mind scrambled for an answer. Dodging another blow the young woman backed up to a wall. That's right! She had been drinking wine and listing to classical again. That was what set him off. She refused to sleep with him while he was that drunk, this had driven him into a drunken raged. The song changed to the Muse.

She always loved music; it had been her down fall this time. The last thing she saw was a baseball bat connecting with her head. She listened while her body slipped from her. She would never dance, she would never fulfill the promise she had made her father all those years ago. A sting of tears threw her body over the edge and shut down.

**-End Memory-**

Kagome's eyes flew open to the hand on her shoulder. "What?" she snapped as her breath evened out.  
>"Ma'am your flight it boarding"<br>"Oh, Sorry" Kagome grumbled to the over bubbly flight attendant. She picked up her carry on and boarded the plane. After settling into her seat she relaxed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>R and R people! This chapter isn't really long its kind of a test run.<p>

I hope you enjoy this story, I will be updating my others sometimes this week. promise. :)

xoxoxo Scar


	2. The Devil is knocking

The airport was crowded and just plain annoying. A black head of hair waved through crowds of people and quickly made its way towards the doors. Stepping outside Kagome smiled softly. "Japan" she muttered. Hailing a taxi car the young woman loaded her bags and slipped inside. It was two in the afternoon and she arrived just in time to drop her bags off at the house and surprise her little brother. The mere thought of the now teenage Sota brought a smile to her face. The taxi cab was quicker than the girl has estimated, but who could blame her? She hadn't been home in almost over two years and yet she felt like she had stepped out from under a rock. Building popped up and housing communities grew.

The driver looked back at her as they slowly pulled up to a large gated community. At one time in her life, Kagome felt those gates were used to keep her in. Not to protect her from the harms of other people. For the first time in her life she was glade her father had struck rich. She was the sole heir to her father's company, during her early teens the girl hated the thought of giving up dancing. Sota wanted to build planes and has refused to take the company. So Kagome was named the sole heir and fought it tooth and nail.

The security guard laughed and ripped the girl from the car. "Higurashi-sama!" the elder man said before drawing her into a large hug. "Hello Iko-Kun" she mused softly.  
>"You have been long along time and have grown so much!" the elder man exclaimed. His wrinkled eyes twinkled. Kagome smiled and allowed the conversation to father before departing.<br>"Iko-kun, please don't tell my mother or anyone I'm home. I'd like to surprise them" the elder man winked and nodded to her. Upon pulling up to the house Kagome found herself in awe of her childhood home. The Traditional Japanese home was her father's favorite thing from his childhood and so when he struck it big in the stock market he had his exact childhood home built. Only difference was the house was a lot bigger and the shrine was on a community property.

"Thank you for the ride" Kagome said bowing slightly to the driver after paying him. A butler came out to collect her bags and Kagome went off to change. Kagome ran her fingers along the walls of the hallways. Memories flooded back to her, the good and bad. Entering her room she found it clean, the floors of hardwood were glossed, the bedding fresh, and the curtains clean and drawn. The bright sun shone into the room and lit up the green and blue décor. "This is not how I left it" she mused. The room, the last time she saw it, was trashed. Bedding tore up, the curtain rob through the windows. The sour taste of guilt rose in her mouth. Stripping her clothing, she showered and put a fresh tank and jeans on. After thirty more minutes of primping and trying to look somewhat alive, Kagome nodded to herself in the mirror. Sneaking through the house once more, the girl took the keys to her car and took off.

The final bell rang just as Kagome pulled up. Cutting the car off, Kagome pulled herself out of the car into the sunshine. Leaning on the hood she waited. Face after face her nerves frazzled.  
>"Kagome?" that voice, she turned and smiled. Sota yelled in excitement and the pair embraced. "What the hell did you get back?" he exclaimed, the elder girl laughed and hugged him once more. "I thought I'd surprise everyone"<p>

"Mom will be happy, she'd missed you" he said. The comment tugged at her heartstrings.  
>'I've missed her too. I've missed all of you." She said sadly. Sota frowned and hugged his sister. "Stop being a cry baby" he muttered. She laughed and flicked him on the ear.<br>"Come one hope in the car, we'll surprise mom at the office" Kagome said as she got into the driver side seat.  
>"Alright, but just to let you know he is there" Her heart skipped a beat.<br>"Guess this day couldn't get any worse" she muttered under her breath as she drove off.

* * *

><p>I know this story it starting a bit slow, but I promise it will pick up by next chapter. I promise.<p>

R and R please?

xoxoxox Scar


	3. Double Take

They had stopped by the house and changed into "office approved attire". Kagome scoffed at the idea as she looked at her own reflection. The high waist black pants hugged her hips. The long sleeved coral top scooped low at her bust. Sitting on her bed, Kagome slipped on heels and sighed. Her brother knocked and entered her room.

"You look good" he said. The boy was dressed in trousers and a button up shirt.

"Thanks, I don't think I have anything that isn't bright or showy" she muttered as she picked at the top once more.

"Bah, you look fine. Let's go" the younger male said walking out of the room.

Kagome followed with keys in hand. After pulling out of the driveway, the pair set forth on their journey to the city. Music blasted through the car and the wind swept through their hair.

"So any girlfriends?" Kagome asked with a small giggle. Sota grunted and turned his head with a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"So there is one." Kagome stated in a matter-of-fact way.

No answer. Hm. Kagome just mused inside her own head while pulling up to a rather large skyscraper. Opening the door a valet took her keys and bowed.

"Ms. Higurashi" Kagome nodded and moved quickly to the front desk.

"Ah if it isn't my favorite little dancer" exclaimed the security guard. Smiling softly she hugged the man.

"Hojo-kun you flatter me so" Kagome responded as the red headed man handed over passes and name tags.

"Well you've been dancing around the building since your father built it" the elder man said with a hearty laugh.

"True, and you have just succeed in making me feel old, for that I thank you" Kagome giggled before kissing the man goodbye. The pair of younger kids made their way up to the top of the building and stepped out into a marble hallway.

A cheap looking secretary glared at them."I'm sorry kids are not allowed up here" she snapped. Kagome sighed and walked back the screeching woman.

Kagome walked through what she called cubical land with Sota in tow. Some people stood and bowed others just stared.

"Well well Kagome , you look all grown up" his voice caused her heart to skip a beat.

Sota stepped between the pair of older adults.

"Go the fuck away" the boy hissed. His white hair swished as he bent to Sota's height.

"You think just because you grew a foot taller, you can stand up to me?" the elder man snarled. His fangs glittered in the lights and the flash sent Kagome's back into a dark time.

-Flashback-

_"__Kagome you know I love you." His voice was husky and hot against her neck. One clawed hand softly dragged up and down her milky skin. She nodded her head as her eyes watched him. His amber colored eyes were blotched with red and purple._

_"__Inuyasha, I-I-I'm sorry. My class ran over" he voice cracked as her breathing became short. Her fear level rose even more when he sat on top of her. Her rib cage fought to let air into her lungs as he pressed his body weight on her._

_"__Oh you know me better than that." He whispered into her ear. His claws dug in to her arms. She winced and gasped in pain._

_"__P-P-Please" she pleaded her eye sight blurring. The edge of darkness nipped at her mind. Her breathing slowed, as he pressed down a little bit more. Blood, the smell of blood reached her nose. Her eyes flickered over to her arm; his claws had raked lines into them. The skin broke and the red sea flood forth._

_"__You taste so sweet." He whispered softly. His tongue lapped at her wounds, his saliva burning. Suddenly a strong strike hit the side of her head._

_"__You stupid whore. You like that don't you?" he exclaimed hitting her once more._

-End-

Her eyes snapped down to him.

"Back off" her tone low and dangerous. The silver haired boy stood up to his full height and cracked his knuckles. The tiny dog ear on the top of his head twitched slightly as the sound of her heart beat.

"You are still afraid" he said taking a step towards her.

"Inuyasha" a curt voice cut in. The young adult standing in front of Kagome stood up. Inuyasha looked at the girl and then behind her.

"What the hell do you want?" he snapped. Kagome turned her head to look behind her.

_Great, there is two of them._


	4. A Favor To Ask

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. The sound of the water calmed her. Laying on her stomach the young girl sighed once more. Her heart beat lulled her to sleep once or twice during her immobilization. A small scratch flamed red and stood out against her pale skin. Her eyes flickered to the bathroom and watched the water fall. Sighing for the final time , the girl lifted herself off of the bed. The cold wood underneath her feet caused a shiver. A knock at the door was heard but she never responded. Instead her eyes had drifted from the water to the moon that was outside of her window.

"Honey…" her mother called. The soft voice as always brought comfort to the girl as a child. But..now it was all different. "Are you okay, I am worried" the girl nodded. Lies. She had always been good at it; that was how she hid the abuse. Lies. "Don't lie to me" the statement caught her breath. "Oh Mama" the girl whispered. Tears falling from her eyes caused her wound to sting. "Sota told me what happened" her mother's voice was like honey.

"It is just a scratch.." her voice cut off by rage. "No! it's a scratch this time." Her mother's voice filled with anger. Kagome stared at the moon and sighed once more. "You act as if we were together again" Wise beyond her years, which was what Atsuko's husband always called his oldest. However, now that Atsuko looked at her she only saw a scared child. "I didn't mean to imply that" Atsuko said softly before sitting across from her daughter.

"I loved him." A pregnant moment followed Kagome's confession. Atsuko nodded before laying back, her daughter followed suit. "Do you still love him?" her mother asked softly. Kagome thought for a moment and replied. "No"

That was all Atsuko had to hear. After kissing her daughter forehead she left her eldest in her own thoughts. The elder woman walked the halls of her home. Memories seeped from every wall and every room in the house. "My lady there is a phone call for you" said a elder man. He bowed as she waved him away.

"Hello?"

"Is she okay?" the voice on the other line sent her hackles up.

"You dare call me after you son attacked my daughter. Again" Atsuko's voice dripped with demon

"Suko.. please" the male voice pleaded with her. His friend's wife was a formidable woman and was not one to provoke. Thanks to Inuyasha the merger of their companies had fallen through and their friendship down the drain. At the sound of her nickname she sighed, although mad at Inu no Taishō's youngest son. The woman couldn't hold it against his father, he had always been honorable.

"Taisho…" she stopped, unsure of what she wanted to say.

Her breathing concerned him. "What is it?" he finally asked. She keep quite and then spoke softly.

"Don't let him hurt her anymore then he already has" with that she hung up with a click. The Demon Lord sighed and shut his cell phone off. His youngest son could be heard rutting for miles. The whore in his bedroom looked like Kagome but didn't received the poor girls punishment.

"Father?" a voice drew the Demon Lord form his thoughts. He stared at his eldest son, noting the changes that had happened over that last 400 years. "Today, you saved her" his voice held no question it was a statement. The man before him nodded, causing his silver hair to move. _Just like his mother.._the Demon Lord mused over his late mate. God he loved that woman.

"Why do you ask father" Sesshomaru asked the elder dog. The heir to the West's throne stood proud, like he always had. " I find it odd you hate humans, yet you saved the girl" his father mused softly. The honey color eyes narrowed at the elder demon. "I… I do not know" he finally said. The young demon sat down across from his Lord.

Taisho chuckled softly, causing a brow to rise at his actions. "Sir" Sesshomaru began before being cut off.

"Don't. I ask a favor of you my son. The girl is your brother's ex-lover. As I'm sure you have seen they are not meant for each other. I ask you to watch over her." Taisho was not one to ask a favor for nothing, and his son knew this. However, he also knew his father wouldn't tell him what he would be getting out of this.

"Why ask me to do this? Would it not put her in more danger?" the boy asked. Taisho nodded and spoke once more. "Yes, however I owe her family a great deal" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his remark. Noting the puzzled look that had graced his son's face, Taisho began telling his tale.

"Kagome-sama's father was a very dear friend. One who saved my life once or twice. Atsuko and I had been involved a long time ago; however she fell for Kagome's late father, who had been a dear friend. Thought hurt I was happy to see them marry. Atsuko and Nobu had always been loyal to me and when Nobu was killed, I took Atsuko and her children under my wing. I would not let a friend's family fall apart. The Kagome and Inuyasha began courting and then it turned ugly. I do not know if I didn't want to believe my youngest could raise his hand to a woman or if Kagome hid it well. But none the less I failed my old friend. I have never forgiven myself for that. So no I ask you to protect her. " the great demon had finished and watched his son for a moment.

"I shall do what you ask father. " and with that the boy left the old man in his thoughts. _Sesshomaru, I trust you more than anyone, don't fail me my boy._


	5. Showtime

Note: Yes I am aware its been** FOREVER** since I've posted and for that you have my deepest apologies. I have been going through some really tough personal stuff and on top of that my computer crapped out on me. I am posting this from a friends computer for now, however my should be up and running as soon as I get a refund check from school. I promise!

**Don't for get to review, it fuels the fire!**

Disclaimer: I own the plot, nothing more nothing less.

Her cell phone buzzed on the desk and yet for the ninth time today she ignored the text messages. It was already past mid-day and she had yet to move from her bed. At six this morning Sota left the house to attend school,and her mom left shortly after him. Rolling on her side Kagome sighed once more. "Kagome-sama?" a voice broke through the silance of the afternoon.

"Yes?" she answered the voice. A shuffling sound caused the young woman to look over her shoulder. Kagome found Iko-Kun moving through the door with a tray of food and a newspaper. "What is this?" she asked, while sitting up in her bed. "You must eat little one" he replied softly before setting the trey at her feet.

The elderly man smiled and moved a chair next to her bed. She knew he wasn't going to leave until he watched her eat. Kagome sighed and began to eat the breakfest that had been prepared for her. Once again he phone went off. Iko moved to the desk and grabed the phone for his lady.

"It is Sesshoumaru-sama" his voice laced with surpise. Kagome looked up from the news paper and cocked an eyebrow. "It's who?" she asked dumbfounded for a moment. "Sesshoumaru, is Taisho-sama's son. He is the heir of the Western lands" Kagome lifted an eyebrow once again and sighed. Taking the phone for the elder man she flipped it over. "Hai?" she asked.

There was a pause before a voice on the other end answered. "Is there how you answer all of your calls?" his voice rang clear in her ears. Rolling her eyes she set down the peice of toast she had be munching on. "Only my person calls, how did you get this number?" her voice dripping with acid. Iko shook his head and sighed. The elderly man realized she had not let go of her anger. The line went quit, before the heir of the West responded.

"I have my ways. I however was calling to see if you would like to join myself and my father for a buisness meeting with Sato industries. Since you have returned it is only fair that you begin to take over." His voice was bland and bored. Fire licked at her tounge. How dare he assume she was taking over the buisness.

"Oh nice of you to invite this lowly human, however I must decline. Despite your assumtions Sesshoumru-sama, I am not taking over. Good day to you" with that she snapped the phone shut. Kagome chucked the thing across her bed till it slid of the matress and onto the floor. Letting out a growle she rubbed her temples.

"Kagome-sama" Iko's voice was soft as he laid a hand on her shoulder. Tears stung her eyes and she closed them, too stuboorn to cry. The two sat in silance before Kagome's voice cut through it like a heated butter knife. "I suppose I should get dressed for this thing." Iko smiled at her and nodded before leaving the room. Crawling on her knees she picked up her buzzing cell phone again. A simple text message appeard on her screen.

I will pick you up in three hours. Wear coral, the colour suits you.

"What the fuck?" she hissed out. What an asshole, he just assums she was going to bend to his will. Coral her foot! Moving out of her bed she walked barefoot to the hot springs down the hall. Entering the room she was hit with a blast of steam, the familure feeling put a smile on her face. A nice long soak would help her think and plan. Slipping in to the hot water her muscsals relaxed, and her mind blanked out. She missed that, ever since she had gotten home over two weeks ago her mind wouldn't stop.

Time ticked by as she nodded off in the water. "Kagome-sama?" a maid timidly asked, the voice stirred the young girl from her slumber. "Hai?" she asked, before moving slowly down in the water even more. "Ma'am its been and hour and a half. Iko-sama sent me to check on you" the girl asked before bowing. "Oh yes, thank you. I will get out in a moment" the maid nodded and bowed out of the room. Kagome got out of the water and moved for a towl. Scars marred her ivory skin. Each one had a horror story to them and they usually included a silver haired half breed. The memories sparked anger as she walked down the halls back into her room. Two maids were already there waiting to help dress her.

"Kagome-sama, the coral one always look-" the maid was cut off. "I think the silver and blue one" Kagome stated, but maid nodded. She wans't going to go through with this with out a fight. The elder remembered their former master. The girl was just like her father, stubborn. As time passed, the women set work on her hair and makeup. Sinple and clean had always been Kagome's MO. Today was no differant, except for the dress. The cloth was shimery with silver and blue glitter. Strapless, the dress fell above her knees giveing a new view of her legs. While slipping on a pair of glitterly heels, Iko came in to announce Sesshoumaru's arrival.

"Show time lady and gentleman" Kagome statse as she left the room. Iko smiled after her, as her mother hugged kagome goodbye. "She will be fine" Iko said patting his Mistresses hand. "I hope so" Atsuko responded


	6. A Deal Struck

A/N: Oh hey! I'm not dead, promise. I hope this makes it up to everyone who had faved/reviewed/or followed my story! Please don't forget to review for me. I need the feedback to keep going!

* * *

><p>Her heels clicked down the deserted hallway. A maze, she had told her father once when she was little. The house was like a maze. Her mind wondered to Nobu. Calm and gentle, even in the business world. Many men had called him a fool for acting like it, but he always responded the same. "You catch more flies with honey then you do with vinegar". Always the same, as if clock work. It was something Kagome was used to as a child. A clockwork schedule; Get up, eat, shower, dress for the day, school, then home. Then the day came that Nobu was killed. The memory ripped at Kagome's heart strings as she ascended the stairs to meet the two men.<p>

The Demon Lord Taisho, was just how she remembered him. Tall, built and he looked almost as if he was a painting. His hair never out of place, those golden eyes always seems to look deep into a person's soul. It unnerved Kagome now. Taisho stared at her coming down the stairs. His heart lurched at how she looked like a perfect blend of her mother and father. He bowed and smiled at her. Kagome did the same and shook the demons hand. His palms were smooth but scared. Her father had once told her stories of Taisho's great battles when he was younger. Great wars were fought for the Western and Southern lands. Like Kagome she knew each scar had a story to tell, ones the demon lord never shared with the public.

"Lord Taisho" she said respectfully. Sesshomaru caught her eye. He had his father's eyes like his younger half brother. His were cold, almost as if he were dead. They held no life. "Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome said as she bowed out of respect. He followed suit, but stopped mid bow. It wasn't out of disrespect, but out of sheer stubbornness. She had worn coral like he had asked. Instead she chose a dress that matched his shirt. He snorted and backed away from her. Kagome raised an eyebrow but ignored him. "I was told we would be meeting the other players" her voice trailed off as her phone rang. "Excuse me, I hadn't realized I had it on" She looked down and he heart almost stopped. Inu. The ring tone continued to play. The lyrics of Dancing with tears in my eyes played. Her hand shook, and the smell of fear hit Taisho and Sesshomaru in waves. The elder man stepped forward, but was cut off by Sesshomaru's hand turning the phone off. Kagome looked up in shock, it was then she looked at the eldest son. His face mimicked his father's, young and perfect. His marking were magenta and a crescent moon graced his forehead. "Sesshomaru-sama" she whispered. He raised an eyebrow at his name; he had almost forgotten their hands had been touching. He was too enchanted by her eyes. They were large like does, and reflected every emotion she had within her human body. "We must go before we are late" his father's voice cut in. The pair shifted away from each other. Kagome blushed lightly and Sesshomaru went stiff.

The trio walked to Taisho's limo. Kagome sat as far away from Sesshomaru as she could, but still close to a door. Just in case she thought. It pained the older demon to see a girl terrified of them, although he understood her fear. This was his fault, Taisho thought as he looked out a window. The sun was slowly dying behind Fuji. Sesshomaru watched her out of the corner of his eye. She sat as far as possible from him and had a hand on the door the whole ride. The smell of fear hadn't left her, it distracted from the smell of honey suckles. He wasn't sure if it was her perfume or how she smelled naturally. But he almost liked it. He narrowed his eyes and snorted at that thought. Kagome could feel his eyes on her, but she refused to turn. The limo moved through the bustling city and finally slowed in front of a building she didn't recognize. Kagome looked at Taisho and he smiled. "It's a new restaurant venture Sesshomaru help fund" Kagome nodded and went to open the door. She found it already open and Sesshomaru's hand extended to help her out of the limo. Kagome's face tinted red as she accepted the help. Gracefully she pulled herself out and found paparazzi waiting for them. She shouldn't have been surprised, as three of the most powerful business gurus in Japan they were bound to pop up. They yelled her name, and she nodded and smiled. She waved ay a few whom she knew on a personal level thanks to her father. "Are you still with Inuyasha?!" one yelled. The question caused her face to drop. Sesshomaru moved between her and the wall of cameras. "The others are waiting" he said gently. She nodded and followed his father.

She had googled her name on the plane home. Pictures of her in the hospital popped up, and story after story of the abuse she had suffered littered the screen. It made her sick, so sick in fact she had thrown up on the flight. "I guess I made quite a story huh?" she asked out loud. Sesshomaru stopped and looked down at her. He's eyes narrowed slightly as he cupped her chin. "A lot of those stories were fueled by Inuyasha himself. He went on a drinking binge and made a fool of himself. Father threatened to toss him out on the street if he continued. My… family is very sorry for what he did to you." There was silence. She couldn't decide if she wanted to scream or cry. His eyes mimicked his father's looking in to her soul, her shattered soul. His eyes softened and his thumb traced her jaw line. "I personally wanted to apologize." He paused to lick his lips. "He wasn't worth your time" he whispered before stepping back from her and turning away. Kagome stood there confused at what just happened. Sesshomaru had hardly been around before her and Inuysha's relationship went south. Then suddenly he was around after the suffocation episode.

She shook her head as a waitress came up to her. "Ma'am?" the elder girl asked softly. "Sorry, I thought I saw something" Kagome waved her off politely. She smiled and followed Sesshomaru. Why he had apologized was beyond Kagome before she was bear hugged. "Kagome!" a flea demon called before taking her up into his arms. "Myoga!" she exclaimed in excitement. The elder demon was the oldest in the room, and somehow seemed to have the energy of a twelve year old boy. She giggled as he kissed her face. "My dear look at how you have grown!" he exclaimed as she pulled her from his form. His eyes scanned of her in search of something. "There are no new ones" she finally said. Myoga looked at her with slightly narrowed eyes. "There won't be any new ones ever again" he replied.

Myoga was one of the biggest funders of medicine in Japan. During, Kagome's stay at the hospital, he had his personal medical staff look over her. He remembered all the scars, new and old. She smiled at him and hugged him once more. Myoga caught the scent of salt water, his arms wrapped tighter around the girl. The pair shared the hidden pain she had suffered. Myoga had kept some of the dark truth from her mother. The burn marks, the torn skin, it was all he could do to save the elder women from a mental break. Kagome's mother had almost lost her mind when Kagome was in a come. "Myoga… Thank you." She whispered in to the elder mans hair. "Now wait a second other people want a turn" a voice shouted. She popped her head up and squealed. The elder women stood a few feet away with a big smile on her face. Her long brown hair was piled on top of her head in an elegant up do, and her paint suit attire was replaced by a pale pink dress. "Sango!" Kagome exclaimed as she let go of Myoga. The pair of women embraced, and giggled. "Kagome I am so happy to see you!" Sango exclaimed delightedly. It had been year since the two had been together. They had been close friends in high school and continued their friendship while Kagome had traveled Europe to finish her schooling. "It has been too long" Kagome said. A flood of sadness and then a wave of happiness hit the demons in the room. The pair of girls quickly went to work catching each other up on their lives.

"So I told him, he had to ask my father to date me before I could say yes" the pair of girls laughed at the story while orders were taken and drinks brought to the table. "So you took over the company then?" Kagome asked her long time friend. The other girl flashed a smile and nodded. "Best extermination business in the country!" Sango exclaimed. Although, the times had moved passed the old way most people still believed in evil spirits and curses. Sango's father had capitalized on that, and even actually found real spirits sometimes. "Have you moved on to people? I have a list." Kagome said only half joking, the other girl across from her eyed the demon lord. Sesshomaru smirked and his father ignored the comment. "He deserves worse" the demon finally said. The table grew quit, and was only broken by the entrance of the remaining absentee. "Well I hope you weren't waiting on my account." The stranger said, Kagome turned to find herself looking at Inuyasha.

She turned and looked at Sango who nudged her foot. "No one was waiting on you half breed. We already ordered" Sesshomaru said coldly. Kagome flinched at the word half breed. She didn't need to be a demon to sense the anger that Inuyasha was now admitting. "My dear brother" Inuyasha said threw gritted teeth and he moved to sit near Kagome. "Inuyasha. You were instructed to send someone in your stead" Taisho said.

"I own my portion I will not let someone else fuck up my end of the agreement" Inuyasha stated taking a chair opposite of Kagome so he could see her. She ignored him, her eyes never leaving the plate of seafood in front of her. She quietly ate as she listened to the conversations around her. Sango watched her and ate her own food. Kagome could feel Inuyasha watching her; she forced the fear down with each bite of her food. "Kagome, there has been a new player to enter the game" Myoga stated. She looked at the elder demon and cocked her head. "What?" she asked, she was confused. No one had dared to take up against her family's empire. "Since your travels, a new company headed by a man named Naraku has tried to gain contracts from the military. He views the Higurashi Empire as weak without a head. "she sighed at the information. Sota was too young and the second born. Kagome set her fork down and cleared her throat. " I suppose you will tell me next he is willing to fight for it" she calmly stated. Taisho's eyes danced at the sight. Kagome sounded just like her old man. He laughed at the comment drawing the attention upon his self. "Oh he'll fight alright. Spider demons won't stop fighting till they are dead" Kagome scrunched her face and turned to Sango. "You know I never liked spiders. I find them repulsive. Do you know of anyone who could get rid of this arachnid problem I seem to be having? " Sango grinned raised an eyebrow. "Actually I knew a few people. But they won't come cheap. Spiders had a nasty habit of hiding behind webs" the other girl replied. Kagome smiled and nodded. "Taisho, you have been my father's friend since he was younger, do you still stand with his name and blood?" Kagome asked.

"Aye. I do. However times are changing. I now stand by his daughter." His words rang through her mind. She vibrated with adrenaline. "Well then Sango. You have your contract. No matter the cost. Get me dirt on this spider and his webs. I need to know what I am dealing with before I squash it" Kagome said. Her tone laced with confidence Sango hadn't seen in years. Maybe Taisho was right she thought, maybe Kagome just needed time and something to distract her. Just maybe they would have their old Kagome back. Sesshomaru watched the humans for a moment. First the first time in years he watched the Miko human take on the role of power. He had respect for her father, Nobu had been a rare human for Sesshomaru. Although his style wasn't ruthless, Nobu still knew how to get what he wanted; and for a human he had an ability to know what was valuable before other saw it. A rare human indeed, and yet here was another rare human in from of the heir to the West and South.

"The deal is struck then" Myoga announced. "I don't see why we just don't crush him now" Inuyasha finally piped up. For the first time that evening Kagome looked at him. Her eyes narrowed and she snorted. "As usual you turn to violence then see what we could obtain. If this Naraku has acquired contacts with the military, we must show them we are clearly the better choice. We will squeeze him out thus shrinking his web. To get a military contract, he must have something that we are missing. Maybe an internal spy. Whatever the case is, we need to acquire that asset. Not kill it" her teeth gritted at the last statement. Her voice had been calm till then. Inuyasha's ears lay back on his head.

"Are you accusing me of something wench" he snarled. He stood up shaking the table causing glasses to topple over. Sesshomaru stood up and bared his teeth at the younger man. "Accusing is for a court. We both know what you did. Actually everyone in this room knows what you did and I have to look at your…. What was it you called it… Oh! Art work. I have to look at your art work every morning when I get dressed. So no, to answer your question I wasn't accusing you. I was telling you." Kagome stared at the half Inu. Her eyes unnerved even him. They were cold, not lively like they had been years ago. The sweet fear he loved to see in them were gone. "Bitch" he bit out before throwing his napkin and stalking out of the room. Sesshomaru's hair prickled with his demonic aura. "Sesshomaru. He isn't coming back." Kagome said as she laid a hand on his arm. The full blooded demon looked at her. How had he not heard her get up? He settled down slowly. "Taisho, I am assuming I will be dealing with Sesshomaru more so then I will be with you.." her question trailed off. The great dog laughed. "Yes. I am close to retiring, however I am sending my most capable man to help with Inuyasha" Taisho's voice bounced off the walls almost. "Sango I will meet you in your office tomorrow morning to go over the contract. However, I must apologize. I need to retire for the night. I am feeling a bit….." What would she say? Drained, terrified, or worse doubtful.

"I will escort you home." Sesshomaru said before extending her his arm. She bowed her head and accepted the offer. "Goodnight everyone" they all bid her a goodnight before the pair walked out of the building to the waiting limo.

"You didn't need to do that" she finally said as the car took off to her home. He didn't say anything; he just looked out the window. "My father owed your family a debt but he paid it off years ago. He stays because of loyalty and your family. From what I have been told he had been infatuated with your mother. But the better man had won and then my father found that half breed's mother, if you want to call her that." His tone made her flinched and it didn't go unnoticed. "I.." his voice trailed off. "My father always respected your family. He held your father and mother in highest regards. He used to tell me the story of when your parents met all those years ago. "her voice was low and soft. The smell of honey suckles came back. He looked at her, as she watched the passing city. "I didn't want the company, but when I was told of Naraku. I had no choice. I am not business savvy, I'd rather pick up a pair of ballet shoes and dance. I…. I need your help" she said as she turned her head to face him. Their eyes locked for a moment. Sesshomaru remained quit and she began to speak again. "My father was murdered before he could teach me much about the company, and from what I understand you have stepped in his place while I was…" she stopped. He nodded at her, he understood what she was trying to say. She had ran. But it had been for the best. After the great Nobu was killed outside the office in broad daylight by an unknown demon, Kagome had turned to Inuyasha for comfort. It was the last thing she would find with him. "I will do every thing I can to help you. Before you leave for Sango's stop by my office at my father's building. " the car had pulled into the drive and was waved threw. "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama" and the door opened. The butler helped her out of the car and she bowed to the demon. He raised and eye brow and nodded his head. "Goodnight" he said before getting in the car and setting off.

"I guess a deal had been struck" she muttered as she entered her childhood home.


	7. Full of Nightmares

So I got a message from someone about Inuyasha's abuse. I have nothing against the character, but I just couldn't picture Hojo hitting Kagome and Sesshomaru has no connection to him unless I make one. And honestly I don't even like Hojo, I find him annoying and he can't take a hint either. 0.o

Also this chapter is where you will find the beginnings of sesshomaru and Kagome. It wont be a rushed relationship but some parts will kinda be, seeing as I am not writing a novel. ( At least I don't think I am 0.o) The song lyrics in this chapter come from a song by Rihanna and Mikky Ekko called Stay. I suggest listening to it while reading. This is about the opening up of two people who have closed themselves off for once reason or another. ( find out later!) As usual I don't own the song nor the characters. Just the plot.

Oh! Side note: Sango is cleary with our dear handsy monk, he just hasn't made his appearance yet. He will ,I believe, in the next chapter or so.

Another side note: Promise this is the last one. The bolded text near the end of the chapter is Sesshomaru's beast ( he had to make an appearance) and the underlined text is a softer voice more like his voice of reason so to speak. Just wanted to make that clear before any confusion.

Don't forget to review!

* * *

><p>The soft melody of the guitar filled the room. Kagome sat on the edge of the bed with her feet dangling above the floor.<p>

_I want you to stay. It's not a life you're livening. It's not just something you take, it's given _

Kagome's lips parted before her voice found itself again. "Funny you're the broken one but I am the only one that needed saving. Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving." Her voice soft and low; and her heart broken. Tears ran down her face leaving trails of shame in their wake. It was still dark out, too early for anyone else in the house to be awake. Wiping the tears away Kagome stood and made her way to the window. The melody still surrounding her like an old friend hugging her, it gave her some comfort. The ipod changed the song automatically and another slow song lightly filled the room.

Her hazel eyes were more blueish today, like the raging sea she could see from her window. Opening the balcony French doors she was hit by the scent of the ocean. The sea was angry; the air smells of salt water and a pending storm. It was almost as if Mother Nature was matching her masked rage. Signing Kagome stood there marveling at Mother Nature's power. Six years, after six long years Kagome would once more step foot into her father's office.

No she had no intention of taking over the family business, but she couldn't very well stand aside while demons fought over it. It would have brought her father shame to know that. Hanging her head, Kagome watched her long black hair fall with it. It trigged a memory of her childhood. A story her father told her about.

~  
>"<em>Once a Miko with hair as black as midnight and eyes that would change colours form those of the earth to the sea roamed the lands. She would fight back spirits and evil demons who roamed the lands harassing humans and bad little girls." The small child that had been sitting in the males lap giggled and he smiled. "One day the Miko fell for a demon lord. He was mighty and just. Evil feared him and the good loved him. He had hair spun of silver and eyes of melted gold. Every women wanted to catch the eye of the young demon lord, but he only had eyes for one women" this caused the little girl to sigh dreamily at her father. "Papa?" she asked softly interrupting the story. "Yes Kagome?" she blushed then looked at her shoes before speaking. "Do you think I will fall in love like the Miko did?" the innocent question caused the man to roar in laughter. "Yes my little Miko. You will fall in love with a man with silver spun hair and eye of melted gold, just like the great Miko of the story"<br>~_

That had been the one mistake her father ever made. Her silver haired prince had eye of melted gold but his heart was black as his spirit. Those stories used to make Kagome dream of a great man who love her like in the stories. When she meet Inuyasha it was too good to be true. He had been the demon of her stories. For two years the pair dated, at first it was the best time of her life and she grew to love him quicker than many of her friends would have liked.

The first six months had sealed her fate, she was his willingly. Until the night had come she would see the kind of man he was. They had gotten into an argument about one of the boys from school, Hojo. He had brought Kagome flowers and she had turned him down informing the boy she was already seeing someone. It was sweet of him and Kagome hated seeing the look of utter heart break on his face. She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him before she walked away. The simple act of comfort was rewarded with a few slaps in the face.

Inuyasha had apologized, as usual, and he groveled Kagome to take him back. She did. The mistake she made over and over again almost killed her. Her phone buzzed it pulled the girl from her thoughts. "Who would be texting me at his hour?" she mumbled as she closed the doors behind her. Flopping belly down on the king sized bed she reached for her cell. Unknown number. "Hmm" she said opening the message.

**You have been gone a long time Kagome. I am displeased greatly that you met with the dog family of the West. I request a meeting today at 11am in my office. **

**-Naraku, CEO Tao's Industries **

Kagome immediately searched through her messages and found the contact she was looking for. The phone dialed as she licked her dry lips. "Mhm Hello?" a sleepy voice spoke. "Sango the spider we spoke about over dinner is his name Naraku?" Kagome asked. "Yeah why?" her friend asked. "He just messaged me asking to meet with him in his office. We'll have to move our meeting up to nine am." Sango looked at the look in her own apartment as her boyfriend shifted next to her. It was four in the morning. "Did you sleep Kagome?" Sango asked forgetting about the so called spider. "A few hours yes." She lied. She hadn't slept a wink since seeing Inuyasha again. It was a normal routine for her. Some days she'd sleep others she'd wake up with nightmares and finally some days she wouldn't bother. The nightmares would become too much for her to handle. "I'll see you at nine then" the girls hung up and Kagome searched for another number. His. Dialing she held her breath. "Miss. Higurashi?" his voice smoothed her nerves and she didn't like it. "Naraku wants to meet with me at eleven tomorrow" she finally spoke, her own voice betraying her nerves.

Sesshomaru had been sitting up in bed reading the paper. He normally woke early and didn't need much sleep. Not that he could, Inuyasha was rutting with that disgusting female again. She looked like Kagome, but it was wrong. Her eyes held no emotion and they were chocolate brown. Dead was a good term to describe them he mused in his own head. His phone buzzed, annoyed he ignored it the first two rings. Finally growling her picked it, the name that flashed on his screen stopped his breathing. Why was she calling him so early? Her voice cracked as she told him about the spider demon. "Hm" he mused after a few moments more she asked if he had heard her. He dismissed her rudeness when once again her voice shook.

"Are you alright?" he asked without even giving any attention to the situation at hand. He could pick up her licking her lips before responding. "No" her voice low and soft. She sounded congested as if she had been crying. "Kagome" was all he got out before he heard a sob. The sound ripped through his body. It not only echoed in his ears but in his heart. "I-I-I don't know if I can do this" in that instant he knew she wasn't speaking about work. The full blooded demon listened to her breathing. "I will be there in five minutes" he snapped his phone shut and swung the blankets back before stepping out of bed. Not bothering to put on a shirt , Sesshomaru stepped out on to his own balcony. He had stayed at his father's after the pair discussed farther plans after meeting back up again last night.

A puff of smoke rose around the demon Lord's feet and a clod appeared out of thin air. Suddenly he vanished headed straight for the sea. She had looked at her phone confused. "Five minutes" she wondered, there was no way. He was at least a half hours drive from his father's house, if he even lived that. Kagome shook her head and pulled her rob on, why had she said that. Why had she emptied her own thoughts on to the demon Lord.

Landing Sesshomaru knocked on her balcony door. Her body snapped around to find a shirtless Sesshomaru standing outside her room. Her lips parted in awe then a smirk. She should have known he was after all a demon. She walked over and opened the door all the while eyeing his bare chest. "Lord Sesshomaru" she mumbled softly. "Come" was all he said as he extended his hand. She narrowed her eyes and watched him to determine if it was safe. Taking his hand he pulled her close causing a blush to float to the surface of her cheeks. A raise in his aura caused the hairs on her neck to stand up, she flared her own powers before he hand rested a reassuring hand on her waist. She looked down at it and then discovered the cloud had appeared at her feet. "What the…" her voice trailed off as they lifted off the ground. She squeaked and clung to him terrified. Flying in an airplane was one thing but this. He was going to get her killed. Beaten by one brother and killed by the other. Her scent changed. The honey suckle was replaced by terror, his lips pressed near her ear. "Trust me" he whispered softly, almost too soft for her ears to hear. His breath causing a ripple up her spine, she nodded dumbly as they took off towards her family's privet beach. He slowed the cloud till they were just floating over the water. The moon still high in the air and the wind nipped at her bodies. She moved closer to his warmth and marveled at the sight.

"This is breath taking" she said looking out across the water. His chest puffed out slightly at the remark. A smirk fluttered across his face in satisfaction. "I fly when I can't sleep" he said. What was he doing telling her this. His night flights were his escape from the pains of the world. Something snarled at him. **She is in pain.** The voice was deep and animalistic, he hadn't heard it since his days as a pup when he would egg Inyuasha into a fight.

His eye brows furled together. She sensed his displeasure, looking up at him she took in his features in the moonlight. His eyes the colour of melted gold and hair spun of silver but more soon due to the moonlight reflecting off of it. "Did I upset you?" she finally asked. His eyes flickered to her face. She had been crying, her eyes were slightly puffy and blood shot. He had suspected she hadn't slept either. "No….You have not slept?" She looked away from him, not saying a word. "It is hard to sleep some days. The nightmares are sometimes worse than the real thing." She replied finally her eyes watching the waves crashing upon the beach.

"Do you still care for him?" he asked. He had never learned the value of tact when it came to socializing with people. Nor did he care to; he was a ruthless business man. She smiled softly but did not look at him. "I loved your bother one time a long time ago. I loved a false version of your brother." her answer seemed to satisfy his curiosity. The pair stood there on the cloud till the sun started to peek its way across the horizon. The sky turned in to a paint of reds, oranges, pinks and yellows. But dark clouds loomed out towards the North headed their way. Yes, there would be a storm one Kagome feared was more than just of Mother Nature's doing.

They watched the sunrise until the first rays hit their eyes. After that he returned her to her room. The wind whistled by her ears, the pressure of it hitting her face made her smile. He looked down at her; the sudden change in her sent startled him. Most humans had a wide range of emotions but none had the scent of change like she did. It was shape and tickled every sense he had. They hovered outside of her bedroom doors. "Thank you Sesshomaru" se said before bowing deeply. His eyes searched her face as she came back up. She wasn't sad, or at least as sad as she was.

"Kagome." He was unsure of what to say, but finally he echoed the words of his father. "Your father would be proud of you taking even this small step. The last few years have been…. Painful but you will be able to do this. I do not like many humans; I don't respect a lot of them actually. But…Your family. They are respectful. Your father was a great man and a better friend." she smiled at him; her eyes squinted slightly as if she was remembering. "I will see you in a few hours" he said before leaving without another word.

She watched him until her was out of her sigh range. She hummed softly to herself before stepping in to her bathroom. Drawing herself a bath she found herself slipped into it that the water almost touched her nose. It was then she decided she would do some research on Sesshomaru. He sparked something in her something she had not felt in a long time. A yearning. A yearning to prove his words, to prove to herself that she was not everything Inuyasha said to her.

The demon lord closed his eyes as he entered his room. They snapped open when he smelled that disgusting creature." and where dear brother have you been?" Inuyasha asked as he was sprawled out on top of the bed. His nose twitched and his eyes glazed over. "You know exactly where I was half breed. Now get out" his voice startled Inuyasha. It was deep and… the only other word he could grasp was evil. It echoed almost causing the half demon to shiver. Every fiber of his being told him to run even he had to agree with the response, he watched as his brothers eyes slowly leaked a red hue into them.

Inuyasha stood up and left. Sesshomaru sighed and scrunched his nose up at the bed. He would have to replace the linens now. The demon lord stepped into the connected room to find a hot spring built into it. He stripped his clothes and moved into the water till his chest was partly covered. Leaning on a rock wall he allowed his eyes to close. _Why now after all this time?_ He asked, his inner voice echoed searching for something or someone. **He must not be allowed near her****_._** He had found the voice again.

The animal that lurked in everything demon full or lesser, it had been almost six hundred years since he had heard that voice. **She needs protecting. From him.** The voice continued, it roared in the back in his mind before he could speak once more. _Why? We already promised father._ He was cut off by a snarl. **She is special. This one needs to find out why.** The voice vibrated through his soul and into his chest.

Signing, Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at the opposite wall. The beast inside of him needed to satisfy sometime of curiosity it had about the young women. Another voice in his head, this one softer almost like his mother's voice, agreed with his beast. She is curious. Even you admitted that to father. Maybe the beast is right. "Yes. Maybe he is right" agreeing with himself. Just maybe he is.


	8. Side Note: AN

Hello dears,

I hope everyone had a lovely weekend! This author's note is going to come off as harsh, however I am just very miffed about the situation. But I feel like I needed to explain myself.

It has come to my attention from another site that how my dialoged is set up is confusing. I must apologize if anyone had been confused by it. However, as the author of this "fanfiction" I reserve the right to write how I wish too. If I find that it becomes an issue I will change it, however I thought I have been very careful to make sure my reader is able to understand who is speaking and to whom. Please if there are any questions please feel free to contact me viva direct message or email.

Cheers!


	9. Swords and Shame

So here is another chapter! This chapter is dedicated to those who took the time to leave me a lovely note about my note. Means a lot guys, you all are so sweet 3 I hope you enjoy this chapter, a warning though there is an explicit scene that describes sexual assault. If you don't wish to read that scene, keep a look out for the ATTN: It's an abbreviation for attention. I placed it there to signify the beginning of the scene so those who wish to skip it can. You will skip everything till you see ATTN: again, that means you can start reading again.

Cheers!

* * *

><p>A few hours later the storm that had been off the coast was atop them now. Thunder cracked echoing across town and lighting flashed giving a small glimpse into the darkened sky. Her hazel eyes watched the dancing electricity light up the sky once more. Kagome had sat in her bath tub till her toes and fingers hare wrinkled up like prunes. Now the girl sat in a towel air drying as droplets of water fell from her wet hair. The temperature had dropped which caused a shiver to ripple down her spine.<p>

Across town the demon lord finally removed himself from his own heated bath. The air was crisp and smelled of the rain that was now pouring down from the sky. He watched the lighting dance its way across the sky before it grew dark again. His features were soft and angelic almost. His mind lost deep in thought about his inner beast and the connection to the Miko. His chest rose and fell with a heavy sigh. His phone buzzed again signaling the beginning of his day. "And so the circus begins" he said to no one.

Kagome had finally moved away from the window when her phone began to ring. She ignored the first call but once her phone continued to vibrate across her night stand she finally picked it up. "Yes?" she asked knowing exactly who it was. "My car will be picking you up in an hour" Sesshomaru said through the receiver. Her eye brow rose at the sound of his tone. He was short and to the point as if he had not seen her hours before. She heard a click and then line died. She glared at her cell phone before laying it back down.

Exactly an hour later, the black tinted windowed car pulled around in front of the house. Kagome stepped out of the tea room off to the side and exited her home. She eyed the car and watched the driver get out and open the door. "Thank you" she muttered before sliding in. Her gray skirt was keen length in the classic pencil skirt style. Her blouse hugged her body slightly without seeming too revealing. The sky blue colour brought out the hints of blue in her eyes. Kagome had kept her makeup simple and pulled her hair back into a messy bun while some strands escaped their elastic prison. "Ma'am, Lord Sesshomaru has requested me to drop you off at his office." The drive said as he watched her from the rear view mirror.

She nodded and thanked the gentleman. Kagome tired to scan the scenery through the tinted glass. The storm provided just enough cover to the sun to make it near impossible to see out or in. "Could you turn on the radio?" she asked. Her request was meet with the slow melody of another popular song in Europe. Kagome leaned her hair back on the seat and closed her eyes. She could feel how tired her eyes were from the lack of sleep. After a half an hour drive the car turned into the city and continued on to its journey. Finally it began to slow and Kagome sighed. The door opened and she shifted out of the seat with the help of her driver. She looked up at the tall building; it had been built so tall that the top disappeared in the low cloud coverage.

"Ma'am?" the driver asked as he extended his arm toward the door. She nodded and thanked the man for picking her up. Continuing into the building she greeted the people at the front desk and received an I.D. badge and an escort. Kagome and her escort rode the elevator in silence. Reaching the floor she needed her escort held the door open and gave her directions to Sesshomaru's office. Nodding she bid the man a good day. "Good manners solve more problems than swords" she mused softly to herself. It was something her father always told her when he had to deal with a difficult job at the office.

Kagome found the receptionist just off to the side of the elevator. "Can I help you?" the women asked. Her pink, almost red, eyes took in Kagome's appearance. She had a feather sticking out of her hair and it made Kagome want to raise her eyebrow in confusion. However, she contained her natural reaction and answered her. "I am here to see Lord Sesshomaru" her voice was blunt and not friendly. She could sense Inuyasha had been here and it made her nervous. The receptionist nodded her head towards a chair; Kagome could tell the elder woman was a bit put off by her tone.

Kagome watched the other lady dial in through to her boss and she nodded and gave to appropriate responses. "He will be right out" she said curtly. Yes, she was very put off by Kagome. Why a human would speak to her, a demon, like that was beyond her. Why it wasn't so many years ago that she would slice through her body within seconds for speaking to her like that. Kagome took note of her name tag: Kagura. Kagome sensed the anger flowing through Kagura but chose to ignore it. That only upset the demoness more so. Before she could say anything Sesshomaru stepped out of the door.

"Kagome-sama" he said respectfully. His eye trained on her form as she pulled herself out of the chair. Blue was a good colour for her he noted silently. "Sesshomaru-sama" Kagome said before bowing slightly. "I hope your ride here was acceptable" he said as the pair entered into the internal offices within his family empire. She nodded and extended a thank you. Small talk, it seemed to annoy the both of them. The pair continued to his office in silence. Once approaching the two large wooden doors he offered her a drink, which she declined. Sesshomaru opened the door and waited for her to walk in.

Kagome's eyes widened. His entire office was like a feudal museum. Swords and other artifacts were placed on his wall as displays. "You seem like the collector" she finally breathed out and she admired some of the artifacts he had. "Thank you, those were the days to be a demon" he said softly as he said down in his chair. She sat opposite of him and crossed her ankles. He watched her as she shuffled to get comfortable in her chair before she took a file from her large hand bag. "These are the reports for last quarter; it seems that there is a mole in my office. Since you have spent quite a bit of time there mind telling me who you think it is?" she asked as she slide the reports to him.

Sesshomaru studied each page as if it was his last. How did almost five billion dollars go missing and why hadn't he caught it?! She studied his face as his nose almost touched the pages. She had been going over the figures all night and there was still funds missing. That was when she came across these pages. They showed the funds had at least gone missing sometime between January of last year and February of this year. The funds were taken in small amounts so it didn't alert the system, however there was no trail past that. The person just disappeared. His yōkai flared slightly to match his ever growing anger.

"Sesshomaru I am not blaming you" she was cut off. He slammed the pages down and stalked over to the window. She caught a glimpse of his eyes they were changing colours, it was almost as if someone was pouring blood into a vat of melted gold. She remained silent as he started out the window. If it was one thing Kagome had learned from Inuyasha it was not to speak when that deadly red started to show its ugly head. Trying to remain calm Kagome shifted in her seat ever so slightly. The waves of emotions that came off of the girl hit Sesshomaru in the face.

The strong scent of fear once more surrounded his senses. He bared his fangs at his reflection in the mirror. **What are you doing?** The beast asked his master. Sesshomaru tried to ignore the voice before his claws shot out towards the window. The sound that rang out was like nails on a chalkboard. His extended claws etching them into the glass. The noise hurt his ears and he growled in response. _Stop this you are scaring her._ He almost screamed out against the painful noise.

Kagome had covered her ears and bit back a pitiful moan. What was he doing? He had to have been crazy, if that sound hurt her ears she couldn't imagine what it was doing to his own heightened senses. She heard a low deep growl that brought her back to Inuyasha.

_**ATTN:**_

Her apartment was freezing as she entered its dark confines. She shivered as goosebumps began to appear on her arms and legs. Moving in the darkness her fingers franticly searched for a light switch. Flicking it on, her stomach dropped. The light didn't come on. She was still surrounded by darkness. Licking her lips Kagome tried to remain calm as her inner voice told her to run. "The breaker must have blown a fuse" she said dismissively as if this happened all the time. She used her cellphone as a dim source of light and moved to her bedroom to check the box. Suddenly her head cracked into the wall and her body slammed back just after a shot of pain entered her mind. She groaned and lifted her eyes to see a pair of blood red eyes staring back at her.

Suddenly her breath and heart stopped. She could make out his smile in the darkness. "You're a day late" he growled out as a single claw caressed her face. Every nerve in her body was on fire, her Miko powers swelling. She forced the natural instinct down with a swallow. "I-I-It wasn't my fault. M-M-My mom wanted to stay another day. I called" she replied as if the information she gave was going to spare her whatever he had planned for her. His tongue snuck out and licked up her cheeks. It was then she realized she was crying and he was licking the salt water off her face.

"Do you think that matters? If I hadn't checked my messages I would have stayed up all night. I even cooked you dinner" he snarled into her ear. Kagome's body shook now and no matter how she tried to calm her fears her body betrayed her mind. He laughed as he pulled onto her hair. Inuyasha started down the hallway dragging Kagome as she tried to keep up just so he couldn't yank out her hair. "I-I-I-Inuyasha. Please" she begged, tears falling down her face once more." SLAP. The sound of his hand hitting her cheek stole what breath she had left. She fell to the floor at the force. Sobbing she held her hand to her face and then looked up at him. He had ripped off his shirt and was working on his belt. Her eyes widened with fear. It was the one time she ever tried to fight him. Her powers swelling and she shot her hand out blowing him back. He screamed in pain as the purity powers burned at his chest. She ran, her body screaming in pain as she fought her way down the hallway.

"You bitch!" he snarled as he raced down the hallway after her. Tackling her, he held a hand at her throat and slammed her head down on the floor. She screamed her voice high and shrill. His ears tweak back as he tried to cover them from the offensive sound. "See what you made me do" he asked licking her face once more. He was sitting on her pelvis with his feet locking her legs in place. With one hand he held her arms above her head. With the other hand he clawed at her clothing scratching her skin. He snapped her bra open and roughly bit at her breasts leaving marks. "No" she whispered. He slapped her across the face once more. A bruise had started to form on her cheek now.

He ripped her pants and shredded the lace underwear she had been wearing. Her legs fought his feet as she tried to close them; he smirked at the struggle and spread her legs farther apart. The smell of fear rolled on to him like waves of the ocean. His chest vibrated in delight. Her fear drove his mind to a deeper part of himself; a part where he felt all powerful and complete. No longer was a part of him missing and he had found it in her fear. Kagome struggle as his fingers played with her thighs and moved upward towards the apex near her hips. "S-S-S-Stop!" she exclaimed as one finger entered her. Her body clamped down at the painful intrusion. He wasn't gentle as she had fantasized. He didn't kiss her passionately like in the movies; no this wasn't going to be like the movies at all. His claws scrapped inside of her as she screamed out in pain. Her wrists now bruised from her struggle. She had hickys and bruises from her collar bone down to under her ample breasts. He had bitten her as well leaving blood droplets to pool onto the surface of her skin. His chest covered in her smeared blood.

He shifted his erected member out of his pants and she sobbed harder. "Please don't Inuyasha" she begged. Every fiber of her being terrified. Her mind was void of all thoughts of fighting the only thing she could think about was what was going to happen to her. He snarled at her, he snapped at her neck. Biting down she felt her blood leak out and his tongue lapped up the fluid as if it was giving him power. He tweaked her already abused nipples causing her to cry out in pain. His claws drag down her hips causes her skin to separate.

Inuyasha looked down at his art work. Fear in her eyes, her face bruised and her body blue and black. He smiled softly at her and caressed her swollen face. "Baby you are so beautiful" he whispered. He licked her tear trails tasting the salt mixed with fear and shame. Smiling against her cheek he entered her forcefully and all at once. She screamed at the pain her body not ready for the intrusion. Her womanhood dry and finally that small seal that contained her sweet purity was his. Her hymen ripped open forcefully the scent of her virgin blood tickled his nose. "My sweet Kagome. No longer a virgin" he whispered as he pumped into her. A sob ripped from her form and he laughed.

ATTN:

Sesshomaru watched her as tears rolled down her face. She had twisted into a fetal position in the chair and the smell of fear hung in the room like the smell of death did. His eyes flashed red in anger, but the demon lord forced the urge to rip his own chair to bits down. "Kagome" he whispered softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She jolted out of whatever memory she had been drowning in. A sob escaped her throat as she looked into his eyes. She tried to force her body away from his almost causing the chair to tip. "Kagome, it is Sesshomaru. He isn't here". The girl studied his face before relaxing slightly. Her eyes puffy from crying and her throat dry. Sesshomaru pour her a glass of water and offered it to her. He noted the trembling hands that accepted his jester. **LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!** His internal voice screamed out against its mental prison.

_You did that. You scared her._ Sesshomaru replied to his animalistic voice as he took the chair next to Kagome. Unsure of how to comfort her, he decided just to sit there in silence. It seemed to please her, the smell of her fear and shame slowly ebbing to the sweet honey suckles once more. His claw tapped the chair before he spoke once more. "Forgive me. I did not mean to cause you fear." The apology was foreign on his tongue. It was like he was eating something chewy and it couldn't be swallowed. She remained silent with her eyes casted down at the floor. Her hands still trembling causing them to shake her glass of water. "I am just tired" she finally resolved. They both knew it was a lie. He could smell it she knew that. Kagome looked at the glass she was holding. It trembled like her hands. Her breaths were shallow and she had a hard time pulling air into her lungs. "If you would like to go home, I will handle everything today" he offered.

The demon lord earned a small child like nod. He called the car back around and escorted the girl down to the exit himself. In the elevator she moved away from him as far as possible. The movement caused his chest to hurt in the most unusual way. He exited the elevator first giving her the space she clearly desired. He watched with intensity as the drive helped the clearly scared girl into the car. Bidding his lord goodbye the driver got into the car himself and drove away.

"My Lord" a toad demon called shaking Sesshomaru from his thoughts. "Jaken, contact my father ask him if he has time to stop by. Tell him it's about the Miko" Sesshomaru said before leaving his servant outside ignoring the toad's response to his order. Making his way up to his office Sesshomaru was alone in the elevator, no demon or human dared to get in with him unless the situation called for it. In that moment he was extremely glad of it. Suddenly he hit the elevator wall with force. The mirrored wall cracked under the demonic pressure. _Why did you scare her?!_ He demanded silently.

The beast shook against its mental cage and growling in response.** Someone stole from her. Protection. Safety. She doesn't feel that from this Sesshomaru.** He narrowed his eyes at his own reflection. _Of course she doesn't. Inuyasha stole all of that from her. _Sesshomaru finally said, once more his beast rattled the cage that kept him at bay. **Then we must get it back.** Sesshomaru furrowed his eyes brows at his reflection once more. One of his eyes had red bleeding into it quickly while the other remained its natural colour. His beast was trying to take over and he fought it silently. At almost six hundred years of age he would be damned if he could not keep his beast at bay. _Why?_ The question lingered in the air till the elevator dinged at its arrival on the floor. Sesshomaru shook his head as his beast retreated. Both his eyes became amber not a trace of the red.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagura asked as her boss approached. The demon lord could smell the lust rolling off the wind mistress's body. It made his stomach turn in disgust. He ignored her and continued to his office without a word to anyone. Opening the doors he was hit with the lingering smell of fear and honey suckles. Sesshomaru made a mental note to have is office cleaned with disinfect to mask the smell of her fear. That smell almost drove him mad, it made him want to rip Inuyasha's throat out and serve it to her as a gift. Sitting down Sesshomaru glared at the chair she had been sitting in. His claws scratched at the cherry wooden desk. He finally resolved to make Inuyasha pay. Their father would never let him kill the half breed, but somehow he would make his little brother pay.


	10. Flowers and Dresses

AHHH almost 3,000 views in January alone! You all are just too precious, thank you so much for reading this. This chapter is dedicated to the 26 followers and those 11 people who favorite Dragon Dancer. I hope you enjoyed the Sesshomaru fluff in my last chapter, I promise there is more to come. Thank you again for continuing to read and leave me note of love –squeee-

Side note: Anyone want to take a guess on where my cryptic quote came from? I'll give you a hint: He created a world of wonder for generations to enjoy.

** Note this is not my intellectual property nor have I profited from its use. Just for fun, I promise.

Side note to Side note: Fanfic wouldn't let me put a smiley face. -.- which messed up the text message ( Youll see what I am talking about) Anyway I put (Smiley face) to signify the use of an emoji or smiley face.

* * *

><p>She had slept forever. Well three days to be exact. Her eyes fluttered open at the sound of birds chirping at the window. Sunlight poured in making Kagome wince from the light. Groaning Kagome got out of bed and grudgingly made her way to the bathroom. Her teeth were in dire need of brushing, the disgusting fuzzy feeling in her mouth made her want to gag. Looking in the mirror, Kagome saw for once a well rested version of herself. Judging by the sun it was at least nine in the morning. Sota had already left and her mother probably went off to visit friends or was in their father's library taking care of household affairs.<p>

She barely remembered undressing herself and falling into bed let alone remembering when she came home. She did remember her mother being worried, very worried. She remembered hearing her screaming into the phone at someone. After brushing her teeth Kagome stepped into the shower and started the water. The hot water scolded her skin causing the pale colour to change to bright pink. A while later she finally shut off the water. Emerging from the steaming glass box, Kagome wrapped her body and hair in towels and made her way to her wardrobe. She wasn't sure why exactly she did it, but she checked through her phone. Normally Kagome wasn't one to be attached to technology; she preferred nature in its simplest from. Except bathing, she couldn't go a day without showering or her skin would crawl.

Scrolling through emails, social media updates from friends and text from people she caught his name. Just one text sent yesterday afternoon.

**I hope you are feeling better- S**

That was it. That was all he said and it made her smile. She replied and set the phone down getting back to the task of dressing. She began humming absent mindedly with a small smile on her face. The tune carried to the ears of a demon who had been sitting in her father's office for the past hour.

"Kagome is awake" Taisho said suddenly, making Kagome's mother stop reading the paper in front of her. His amber eyes met with her brown orbs the pair had been sitting in silence till he had spoken. "Go to her. I must get back to the office the talk between Sesshomaru and Naraku did not go well" the demon mused before standing up. "Suko..." his voice trailed off catching in his throat. Was he just going to apologize again? No matter how many times he had said it to her, it never felt like enough. It never felt like it did any good. "One day you are going to realize my old friend, that it if no you who should be apologizing" finally her sweet voice graced his ears. He had long given up the love he felt for Suko, but the love had been replaced by respect and caring as a little sister.

"And one day you are going to realize I can never apologize enough for what happened" With that the current ruler of the West and South took his leave. Suko waited for a moment before rushing to her daughter's room. With hand on the handle of the door she stopped. Her brown eyes widening at the sound coming from in. Kagome was humming. Her voice light and airy like her fathers had been. Quietly Suko opened the door enough to poke her head in. There in leggings and an oversized fashion shirt Kagome was standing on her tippy toes. Suko's breath caught in her throat and her heart pounded at the sight. Gracefully Kagome had begun to move. Swaying to the tune that began to play on the sound system, Kagome traced her steps from the older days from her dance lessons. Slowly she spun around all the while completely entranced by the music.

Suko continued to watch Kagome a smiled appearing on her face. There she was in all of her glory, the dancer that had been ripped away long ago. The tune slowly came to a close leaving Kagome breathless as she ended up with her back to the door. Suko moved the door open and began to clap softly. The clapping had ripped Kagome from her trance. She turned around to find her mother with a smile on her face. Blushing Kagome moved to turn the sound system off. "Mom. I hadn't realized you were standing there" Kagome said breathlessly. Her chest rapidly rose and fell as her body demanded oxygen.

"I didn't want you to stop. That was the first time I've seen you dance in years. You are still as talented as you were back then." Both women starred at one another, it was then that Kagome finally saw the stress appear on her mother's face. Wrinkles had begun to form and her one jet black hair was fading into gray. "I'm sorry." Kagome said suddenly feeling guilty. "For what?" her mother asked as she sat on her daughter messy bed. "Everything. Running away, leaving you by yourself with all this responsibility. With Sota. I should have stayed to help. I just…. " Her voice trailing off. Suko placed a hand over her daughters. "Kagome, it is I who should be sorry. You are not responsible for your brother. As a mother I am. I should have seen the signs. I should have known what he was doing. I regret not doing something every day. Every fiber of my being wishes to destroy that monster."

Kagome understood that feeling. Every cell ever piece of her hated Inuyasha. She couldn't imagine how it made her mother felt. "Why don't we go shopping?" Kagome suggested. Her mother smiled and agreed. Leaving her eldest to finish getting ready Suko closed the door behind her and let out a sigh. She had her baby back. Suko went to change her own clothing before texting her son where she would be. Finally Suko finished changing and sent one last text to Taisho.

**She's back. **

The demon lord had just entered his son's building when his phone went off. Suko's name flashed against the screen before he opened the message. The demon lord looked centuries younger in that moment. His mouth twisted into a full grin and he chuckled to himself. Well today must be a lucky day indeed he thought to himself before exiting to elevator.

"Lord Taisho, I will let Lord Sesshomaru know you are here" Kagura said before bowing to the man. The Demon lord sat in the same chair Kagome had three days prior. He caught a diminishing scent of honey suckles from the fabric. Sesshomaru's appearance stirred the elder demon as he rose to greet his son. "Father, this is a pleasant visit" Sesshomaru said as the two men made their way to his office. Opening the door for his father, Sesshomaru shut it behind them. "What can I do for you" the younger demon asked before sitting in his chair.

The scents of multiple disinfectants linger lightly in the air. The elder demon rose and eyebrow as if to ask about it. Sesshomaru ignored his father's hidden question and Taisho resolved not to ask. "Suko just texted me saying that Kagome was back. I am assuming after days to sleep she is feeling much better" Taisho said watching his son for a reaction. He gave the elder demon none, narrowing his eyes Taisho then laughed. "You, my dear son, are a terrible liar" the demon chuckled. Sesshomaru gave his father a placid look before smoothing his stoic mask.

"Father, what do you need, I am very busy" Seshsomaru said waving a clawed hand over a stack of papers. The elder demon held up and hand and he nodded. "Yes, yes. I wanted to see what progress you have made about the missing funds" Sesshomaru sighed and tapped a claw against his desk. "Nothing. The person just vanished. I met with Naraku and he seemed to know something I didn't. I did some background research and his business just popped up one day. No history nothing. He didn't even need a loan to get started, it's very odd" Sesshomaru concluded, his fingers rubbing his temples.

"You need a break. Go out to night and have fun." Taisho said before getting him. Sesshomaru rose, as custom called, and watched his father leave. Sesshomaru picked up his phone and continued to stare at her message. It was simple and yet it almost made him crack a smile across his stoic mask.

** (Smiely face) -K**

It was the smiley face that caught him off guard. His father's word echoed in his head once more, and his beast almost purred with satisfaction. Maybe his father was right, maybe he should go out…. A smile did grace his features this time and he became to tap out his message.

**Recently, I was informed that I never take breaks and I work too much. Perhaps you would like to join me for dinner? –S**

Across town Kagome and her mother giggled as they looked through the racks of clothing. Her phone went off and Kagome checked the screen the name flashing caused her to smile. Suko watched her daughter intently. "Well well well. Who is that?" Suko finally asked causing her daughter to squeak. "W-W-What, oh no one!" Kagome replied a blush surfacing upon her skin. "Uh huh, and I'm a demon" her mother mused as she fingered through some more clothing. Kagome looked at the message and her breath hitched. "Uh mom" she said breathlessly. Suko raised an eyebrow and peered over her shoulder. Suko snorted , it caused Kagome to look at her mother's hard set face. "Mom…" Kagome stopped as Suko pulled away from her. The pair of women continued to look through clothing. Each picking out items to take into the dressing room, they separated into two separate rooms and began trying on the items they picked out. Suko looked at her reflection. She had gotten older the past few years.

Sighing the older women shook her head as he daughter called out. Exiting the fitting room Suko saw the dress Kagome had picked out. It was red, off the shoulders and it was form fitting. Smiling the elder women took in her daughter appearance. She had mentally grown up in such a short time that it took her body a few years to catch up. "No that is a dress!" Suko exclaimed in delight. Kagome looked at the black cocktail dress her mother had picked out. It had long sleeves and a low back. "I like that one" Kagome said in return. Suko turned around to show the back and Kagome squeaked in delight. "Kagome." Suko stopped. What would she say? Kagome cocked her head to the side in confusion allowing her hair to tumble down to the side.

_Suko let Kagome live. _ A voice said to Suko. Her late husband's voice had a way of coming back to haunt her. Sighing she smiled at her eldest daughter. " If you want to go out with Sesshomaru you, I am okay with it." Suko said, her voice half strained and the other half had given up in defeat. Kagome smiled and hugged her mother. "Momma. I won't make the same mistakes again. Besides I hardly think it's a date" she said. The pair giggled and went back into the fitting rooms to try on other dresses.

**Hmm you do seem like all work and no play Sesshomaru. Maybe we should get you out; I hear even demons can go crazy without a break –K**

**You think so? I always thought that humans needs more of a break since they were weaker –S **

**You think you're cute don't you. Jerk. May I remind the "great" Sesshomaru that I can purify him. –K**

**I like the ring Great Sesshomaru has. I may insist you call me that from now on-S**

**Fat chance dog. I am confused as to why you want my company however. It has come to my attention you don't particularly like humans. –K**

**And by that you mean you researched me on google? Tabloids have a way of blowing things out of proportion. I merely thought you may need a night as well. –S **

**No not Google guess again. It was sweet of you to invite me. I assume there will be others coming with. –K**

**Bing then? No, I thought we could get to know each other better since we would be doing business together.-S**

**Nope wrong again. That came out of a James Bond film. I didn't know you like European movies. –K**

**Hmm. Fine I give up. There is a lot about me you don't know –S**

**Should I be frightened by that statement? –K**

**No. Absolutely not. Unlike my relation I do not wish to cause you harm –S**

**Then I will see you at 7 –K**

**Perfect –S**

**Oh and Sesshomaru. One of my old girlfriends works in your building. I didn't even need a computer ;) –K **

Sesshomaru chuckled as he read her last text. It was five now he had two hours till he was to pick her up. The young demon lord felt like his skin was dancing almost. It was a pleasant feeling that put him in a good mood. She was intelligent and clearly could hold a conversation that was a good thing. But her hesitation when she asked if she was supposed to be scared of him worried the demon lord. He had texted Suko after giving Kagome his reply. Sesshomaru told Suko she had his word as a demon and as a business partner he would do nothing to harm her. He was awarded with a cryptic message.

**"****The flower that blooms in adversity is the rarest and most beautiful of all"* –Su**

Sesshomaru glanced at the message once more. What did Suko mean by that? He pondered the question as he slipped into his personal heated spring. Once again he found himself staying at his fathers. Maybe it was to annoy Inuyasha but deep down he knew. His beast rattled against the mental cage once more, the mere thought of the Miko with Sesshomaru caused his inner beast to purr in satisfaction once more.


End file.
